Joyeux Noël
by shenna45
Summary: My first two-shot! :D Christmas Special Winry is all alone on Christmas eve, and just when she thinks Christmas day is the worst, she recives an unexpected gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, so, I'm back again. Sorry for me not being back for a while, since 1, I've been like soooooo busy with school work…trying to raise my Ds and Fs to Cs and Bs and maybe even As… and from being pummeled with homework, and dealing with some friendship troubles… and the pain I had to go through after giving up on the two people, that mean so much to me, but weren't really meant for me to be with….

So, yeah! :D I'm back, and since this is all… "Noël-y" I decided to release this… on none other than, Christmas! :D So, I hope you enjoy~

And a note to ya, it's a two shot, but, both parts are soo short! :D ..Just to warn ya…ahead of time…ya know? :D

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own Ed OR Winry. So, let it go please! It's Christmas/ Christmas eve, so, like, be nice, and don't kill me, k? kthnxbai~

NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D while I attempt to dance to this really random song. :D

**12/24**

It's been weeks… No… Not even weeks… Months since I've last seen him. I knew he was off on some military type thing, but still! He could call me… Like every week or something to reassure me he's ok! Besides, it's better than calling every few months or so…

I wandered over to a frosted over window, and attempted to make a little spot in which I could look out to, thinking it was only fog. Needless to say, I failed. But, I still managed to get a bit of it off. I peered out of my little spot. Tiny white flakes fell from the dark, star covered sky and landed on the frosted landscape. A slight sigh escaped my mouth as I walked away and slouched down onto a near by couch. _It's great that there will be another white Christmas again this year… but, it sorta sucks knowing that he won't be here to share it with me… _I thought, quite sadly as I ran a hand through my hair.

A faint noise came from the other room. I averted my gaze in its general direction, wondering what it could've been. Just when I was about to shrug it off as nothing important, the noise got louder and much clearer. The phone was ringing.

I stayed in my spot, disregarding it. _What if it's __**him**__? _I looked over there again, waiting for another ring. It came again. I dashed towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello…?" I asked, unsure of who it could've been.

"Hey Winry..." The voice on the other end replied cheerfully with hints of concern, and unsure-ness.

My eyes grew wide. It was "Edward!" I exclaimed happily.

"How are things back in Resembool?"

"Same as always." I said with a smile as I walked back into the living room. I sat down on the rug in front of a cozy fire place, and almost immediately, Den came and snuggled up against me. I couldn't help but to pet his head. "How are things in…?"

"Xing right now." He finished for me. " We have to investigate this…Rentanjutsu…? Or something of the sort…"

"Oh…" I sounded a bit disappointed.

Silence filled the air.

"Well… I called to tell you, I won't be back in time for Christmas… So… I'm sorry…"

I let out a disappointed sigh. "A million words would not bring you back, I know because I tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried. But…" I thought for a moment. "We may be far away... But our friendship remains true... I just wanted to say... I miss you!" The last three words sounded kind of desperate.

"I miss you too."

"I…. I want you to come back! I can't wait any longer! I've waited 9 whole months! Please… Edward…" I cried, after a failed attempt to hold those words back.

"Shh…" I could tell he had a reassuring smile on his face. But then, I could tell it disappeared just as soon as it appeared. "Certain things are just worth waiting for… And this is one of those things…" And with that, he hung up before I could say goodbye.

That was all it took. I dropped the phone and cried. I wanted him to come back, and yet, he told me to wait. I knew I had to wait, but why did this have to be one of the things worth waiting for!?

After I finally managed to get myself together, I slowly stood up. I turned the lights off on the Christmas tree, and put the fire out in the fire place. Once it was done, I slowly walked up the stairs, and retreated to bed with Den at my heels, with hopes, that maybe tomorrow, no matter how lame, bleak, or depressing it may be, would be better… Much better, than today.

**A/N:** ok, so that was the first part of my awesome 2-shot~ :D How was it?

And just so you know, at that part where it says: Tiny white flakes… I wanted to put "Tiny white frosted flakes", xD but then I caught myself, and thought about how much of a misunderstanding you could get from it. Like, you know, the actual Kellogg's frosted flakes falling from the sky….? Ok, I have some really bad sense of humor, and amusement …. Ok, just… disregard it. :P

Anyways, wait till tomorrow till I release the next, and final part of Joyeux Noël.

Don't forget to R&R, and go to sleep so that Santa can come and stalk you! :D

Have a nice night peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

-I don't want anything for Christmas... Cause I already have you!

**A/N:** ok, now for the last part of this two-shot. D; and, I apologize first of all, since well, all those days.. I was busy… ^^; so, I couldn't put this up! But uhm… yeah… I hope you enjoy~ And sorry for the late ness...

One, I totally forgot for a year... 2, my stupid computer got a virus, and I forgot how I solved it last time... D;

Oh, and I HATE ROMANCE! D

And yet, I can't help but write it… xD

And for the featured review of this story:

**Your Freaking Awesome Friend!! : **_Make more! And you say I'm a good writer, your way better._

^ All I have to say to that is: Wow. So, you finally got around to reading it…? Ok, so maybe… nvm. But, I'll remember you said that! :D I'll eventually use it against you next time the time comes. Heh heh heh…-evil grin-

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST GOD DAMN IT! D just… get that through your skulls, before you go on to enjoy this superb fanfic ( which, in my opinion: I think it kinda sucks. But, that's just me, and this isn't really the spot to be talking about it, now is it? :/ )

ON WITH THE STORY! :D

**12/25**

I awoke to the sudden brightness in my room. I got up slowly and made my way to the window. Though the window was still frosted a bit from last night, I could tell it was possibly… say around noon? Since, normally, when the sun shines down on the snow at around that time, it makes my eyes hurt like crap just from the slightest glimpse.

My back turned from the window, so that I was facing my drawer. I pulled on a white oversized sweater and a pair of black thigh high socks, just to lounge around in. I let my hair stay the way it was, messy and in tangles, since I knew I wouldn't be seeing anyone today.

"Morning Den…" I yawned as he followed me into the kitchen on my routine search to find something to eat. There was nothing in the fridge besides some spoiled milk, which I had meant to throw out the day before, and some butter. The only things in the pantry were a pack of crackers, baked beans, pancake mix, and some maple syrup.

I pulled out the mix and syrup and got out the butter as Den barked. "Well, I guess we're having pancakes for breakfast… Any objections…?"

It was almost 11:30, when I decided to retire in front of the fire place. Den stayed quietly at my side. My eyes wandered over to the pictures of Ed and I when we were little, all the way up to the most recent one: the one that was taken at Central, just a little more than two years ago. Ed was wearing the military uniform, while I had decided to steal his infamous black outfit with red coat. I was smiling widely, while he was blushing profusely.

I smiled a seemingly normal reaction when ever I saw him. An intangible sense of secure-ness and warmth came over me as my mind filled with memories and thoughts of him. Though… This feeling was…. Was just too good to be true… That was when it came to me. I… "I love him…" The words left my mouth so easily, and in such a gentle whisper, that the sound of someone knocking on the door overpowered it.

I sat there, thinking about what I said. Until it came to me that someone was at the door. I quickly scrambled towards the door, completely forgetting about my appearance, and opened it.

On the other side…

"Joyeux Noël… Winry…" The voice… The blond hair… The long red coat… The gloved hands… The black shirt and pants…

A range of emotions came over me. I couldn't help but let the tears fall freely from my eyes… "E-Edward…" I struggled to say. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Shh… It's ok…" I could tell he was smiling. "All that matter's now is that I'm here, right?"

"Here…" Ed walked over and passed me a cup of piping hot chocolate as he took the seat next to me.

I cupped my hands around the warm cup and brought it up to my lips, but didn't take a sip. Just smelling the sweet chocolately aroma was good enough for me. "When… you called yesterday…"

I started, unsure of how to finish.

"I was in Central. On my way to Resembool…" He replied, knowing what I was going to say. He took a sip of the hot chocolate. Before giving me a sideways glance.

"So… you lied…?" I slowly turned the cup in my hands, keeping my gaze on his profile.

"It was some what true…" He turned so that he was facing me. "I had just gotten back from Xing… And I had to do a few things in Central…" He looked down at Den who was wagging his tail vigorously. "It's just that I didn't know they'd let me come back home in time for Christmas…"

I turned my head and instead, focused my gaze on the Christmas tree that was lacking gifts. "You still lied…"

I heard a sigh come from him, and a bit of shuffling. "Well, look at the time…" I heard some more shuffling, before I felt my hot chocolate being removed from my hands, and in its place, a small box. "I know it's not much… But, it's the least I could do… For lying to you…"

I looked at the box, then back at him.

"Go on… open it…" He said softly.

My gaze returned back to the box and I slowly pulled the ribbon till the nicely made bow ceased to exist. I hesitated as I slowly lifted the lid. Inside was another box, but much smaller. _What is it…? _I thought, feeling his unrelenting stare. Ignoring him, I slowly opened the box, only to close it quickly.

"It's true… I don't know when I'll be back again… Or when I'll be sent off again… But I do know something for sure…" He grabbed my hands and squeezed them slightly. "I want to keep you by my side forever."

I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, but I didn't stop them from falling.

"Winry Rockbell… Marry me… And let's spend the rest of our lives, together forever." He kissed me gently before he took the box from my hands and slipped the flower shaped diamond ring on my finger.

I was at a total loss for words, but nevertheless, I nodded my head as he wiped the tears away.

He smiled. "Well, now, it's getting late, isn't it?" He stood up and helped me up. " And today has been quite eventful… So, why don't you head on up to bed? I'll be there in a second." He kissed me again before I slowly walked towards the stairs. "Oh, and Winry…"

I stopped and turned, still wiping away any stray tears that were left behind. "Yes Edward…?"

"Merry Christmas."

A/N:

I feel as though I have totally failed. xD

And, this was supposed to be released a year ago.. but hey, it just keeps you more anxious (or maybe you would've already forgotten… by now…) until the next one comes out, right? :D

Well, either way, IT'S DONE! :D

So, be happy, and review lots. :]

In other news, I still have a butt load of other x-mas specials to work on… a few other regular stories… and uh, that story blog thing of mine… ? I dunno… D;

But yes. AND! BTW: IF YOU LIKE KUROSHITSUJI READ THIS! :D

I shalt be releasing a kuroshitsuji fic…. Soon. :]

Either that, or it's already been released, seeing as though I won't open this document up again till x-mas… xD

So, uh, check it out. :] It'll be called "A painful sweet tooth". I was pretty much forced to write it after I got my friend into it. xD

There was soo… OH!!

Ok, one last random thing before I go… (and this may ruin your x-mas and what not… but I wanna know… xD)

Why is it that there are no Armstrongxgluttony fics? D:

I know it's quite barf inducing… but still… D; xD

Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!

And tell me if you got anything good or not. :]


End file.
